Talk:Heroes of the Soviet Union/@comment-70.171.42.138-20151130143854/@comment-24.151.88.232-20151201053635
There comes a time in human events where a man must disagree with the actions of his own friends for the sake of the cause he represents and the honor code that he lives his life by. Before I state my thoughts on Lazy_Comrade and this history here, I feel obliged to acknowledge certain particulars set the stage for one of March of War’s most turbulent times. I am Masaharta, the Shogun Faction Leader at the time of YuriNader’s mission to the Soviet Union. As his commander, I take full responsibility for sending him there. However, I must point out that he volunteered to go as well. He did wage an acrimonious conflict with the heroes of the Soviet Union. In my life, I have run across a lot of different people. I have fought some in mortal conflict and I have been friends with others. Regardless of a person’s beliefs, I respect them if they can stand up, look you in the eye like a man, fight another warrior for what they believe in, and die for what they believe in. I have been involved in a lot of dirty politics in March of War. I have been the instigator for a lot of plots and a lot of things that the general political community thought were dishonorable. As a faction leader, I did what I saw as my duty to keep my faction safe. Consequently, even if I wished to, I have no right to call any man wrong for doing what he saw fit to defend his faction. Therefore, I must wholeheartedly express my disagreement with my good friend HongKongPhooey’s reply to this post. Without hijacking the thread, I would like to address this paragraph directly to HongKongPhooey. It was bad enough that you had to make a reply on this thread like this. You crossed the line with your section on Eleventy_Four and I believe you owe xiSMGix and the entire Soviet Union an apology. He is not here to defend himself and writing that section on him was a foul blow unworthy of the cause that you espouse. Let his soul rest in peace. Respect the man for fighting for what he believed in. Remember his positive attributes and, for God’s sake, if you can’t do that, hold your peace. Lazy Comrade is right. One man’s hero is another man’s bastard. There is no honor in placing comments to disparage a man paying honor to the men he admired in game. I am actually glad that Lazy Comrade wrote this page. Why? I fought against these people in certain ways. I did everything I could to accomplish my objectives to keep the Shogun Empire safe. However, I always knew without a doubt that each of them fought and stood for something that they believed in. I always wanted to hear the other side and I can respect the heroes of the Soviet Union for fighting for what they believed regardless of my opinion on it or the fact that I was in conflict with them. To the Soviet Union Heroes, I salute you! We may have fought a thousand battles. Our battles might have been the dirtiest that ever occurred in this game. However, I still respect you for your dedication to what you believed in. As I always did and always will continue to do, I play the game hard and crazy, but I remain strictly civil and professional in my interactions with all men and women. In conclusion, I would like to be the first on this post to pay my respects to the late great Soviet Faction Leader, Eleventy_Four. I was not here when he passed, but my thoughts and prayers will always be with his family and his brother, xiSMGix. Therefore, I would like to request everyone who reads this post and the comments afterwards to take a moment to remember Eleventy_Four. God rest his soul! Masaharta - Shogun Empire Faction Leader When These Heroes Wrote Their Legends